


Not Yet

by DirectorShellhead



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Denial, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, also a really weird format but sometimes these things do happen, and Tony loves every second of it, as in there is pinning/physical restraint, but nothing more than that, in which Steve is a horrible tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorShellhead/pseuds/DirectorShellhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a provocative gif. </p><p>And I did a bad thing, and I committed the sin of tagfic, and lo the world of Tumblr was subject to my vagaries. </p><p>This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

Another ragged breath breaks into a gasp-plea-sob that gets lost somewhere in the crook of Steve’s neck

Tony chases it sloppily with open-mouthed kisses as Steve’s grip slides over his full length

palm dragging rough over the tip as his fingers twist slowly

with a steadiness that feels almost cruel

the bastard is grinning there above him

lips not two inches from Tony’s

expression a perfect mix of patience and determination

(smugness too)

nearly an hour later and still with that grin same as it’d been when he’d first woken Tony up

fresh out of the shower with droplets of frigid water trailing all over his gorgeously tanned skin

plastered there on his perfect face

eyes flash-dancing with mischief in the early dawn light

grinning as he’d begun taking Tony apart piece by piece   

Tony pants, and tries to buck up into Steve’s fist

but Steve is straddling him

all his considerable weight settled high on Tony’s thighs

with one forearm he’s pinning Tony’s wrists high above his head

pressing right down to the bones so that his hands are numb

buried in the mattress and movement is impossible

Steve pauses midstroke to make of his fingers a ring  

and slides down to the very base

tightening there

immovable except for his pinky

which flicks in an arc just low enough to tease at the taut high-drawn stretch of sensitive skin beneath 

Tony chokes

thrashes uselessly

arms still pinned

cock twitching in Steve’s grip as another brief bursting droplet spirals down the shaft

and he’d promised-sworn-vowed to wait  

promised not to come until he’s told

but he’s going to fail

he’s only human

except

Steve arches a brow in challenge

releasing Tony’s wrists to sit upright

and looking down

he traces the new trail of wetness with the tip of his index finger

which he then licks clean  

and this is ridiculous  

Tony thinks that he might literally implode

that surely he could be forgiven under this particular brand of torture

and all at once Steve is shifting

 is moving down

is making the mattress dip and creak

Steve’s head is dropping lower—

(and Tony issues a litany of nonono no no  _no_ oh God  _Steve_ —)

this marks the third time the blatant sin of Steve’s mouth has threatened to close around him now

and really

it’s too fucking much

being driven this close to the edge once more only to be caught

pulled back

denied the final plunge

and the heels of Steve’s palms are driving straight into Tony’s hipbones

thumbs digging into the slicked flesh of his belly

fingertips tightening

bruising

until finally Tony stops fighting and stills save for the feverish trembling of his thighs

Steve threatens to stop

breath hot and moist as his lips barely brush the underside of Tony’s aching cock

and Tony can  _hear_  the grin in his roughened voice

the noise Tony makes is not a word

is not even close

but it sounds enough like _please_  that Steve continues

taking Tony’s full length in one smooth motion

tongue swirling

cheeks hollowing out

hands like vices holding Tony in place so that he cannot thrust

can’t attempt to quicken the pace or embolden the angle  

or do anything at all except suffer the lush punishment of Steve’s skillful mouth yet again

Tony growls into the pillow

head thrown sideways and eyes shut hard as his breath becomes a hitching disorganized mess

feet scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the bed but to no avail

Steve’s mouth slips free then with an obscenely wet pop 

and Tony’s groan is so loud that he almost misses Steve’s command

_don’t you dare_

and

_not yet_

he whispers right into Tony’s mouth

suddenly on top of him again

but even with the whole length of their bodies pressed together  

Steve won’t let him get the friction he wants

just grins wider

and his tongue plows past Tony’s lips

tangling with his own as one hand slides free of his hip to tuck beneath his ass

fingers sliding into the crevice

searching out and teasing round his entrance

Tony wants to punch him

fists balled up white-knuckled at his sides

nails scraping into the sheets

/ _you promised_ / Steve reminds him

and Tony wants to curse at him

wants to be insolent and demanding and stubborn and contrary

but / _I love_ _you_ / comes out instead

just a raw-edged whisper frayed with need

and that grin Steve’s been wearing for the past hour softens into something else

and his bluest blue eyes go dark

his hands are everywhere

possessive

all over Tony’s body like they’re memorizing every dip and rise of muscle

every angle of bone

and then he rises

and winks

and is gone

and Tony writhes and moans

sheets catching against his hipbones and his unsated lust

staring up at the ceiling in disbelief

because it’s Steve holding the reins

and Tony will wait here

not touching himself

not even moving

just  _anticipating_  

for however and exactly as long as Steve requires

and when the hell exactly had it come to this?  

(not that he’s complaining)


End file.
